Tempestad
by NaomiVL
Summary: La vida de Pansy Parkinson cambia completamente cuando descubre que posiblemente esté embarazada de su novio, Draco Malfoy. Ella busca a Draco para decirle acerca de sus sospechas pero se entera de que él le es infiel. Si el embarazo resulta ser un écho, Pansy tendrá que enfrentar la maternidad sola y será expulsada de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo 1: Infidelidad

Entré a la enfermería y le dije a Madam Pomfrey los síntomas que tenía desde hace varias semanas.

—Srta. Parkinson, —dijo ella con una expresión sombría, luego de que yo terminara de hablar— estos síntomas que usted me describe son inconfundiblemente de embarazo.

Yo me quedé en silencio varios segundos, sentándome sobre la camilla vacía más cercana mientras susurraba:— Es justo lo que pensé.

Madam Pomfrey me miró con la pena reflejada en sus facciones.

—No se atreva a mirarme así —dije furiosa, saliendo de mi aturdimiento. Me paré de la camilla y salí de la enfermería.

Corrí por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts hacia las mazmorras. Entré a la Sala Común de Slytherin y busqué a Draco con la mirada. Él no estaba allí. Subí las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Draco golpeé la puerta tres veces. Escuché ruido dentro de la habitación. Volví a tocar la puerta, ésta vez con mayor insistencia.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo la voz de Draco desde el interior de la habitación. Varios segundos después Draco salió de la habitación con la camisa desabotonada y el pelo revuelto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Necesito hablarte sobre algo muy importante, pero no podemos hablar aquí — le dije abriendo la puerta.

—¡No! —dijo Draco intentando detenerme.

Entonces alguien gritó en el interior de las habitación mientras yo entraba. Al principio pensé que habían sido sus compañeros de habitación pero luego me di cuenta que ese grito definitivamente provenía de una mujer. Yo me quedé paralizada en el marco de la puerta. Me giré hacia Draco que se cubría la cara con una mano y luego volví a mirar a la chica semidesnuda acostada sobre su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Yo me giré una vez más hacia Draco. Una ola de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido. Saqué mi varita sin pensar y apunté hacia Draco pero él me la arrebató de las manos antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

—Lo lamento —me dijo, pero no se escuchó real. Él estaba ahí parado, diciendo aquellas palabras y probablemente esperando que me arrojara en sus brazos a pesar de que había una mujer en su cama. Yo levanté la mano y lo golpeé en la nariz con el puño fuertemente cerrado.

—Yo también lo lamento —le dije mientras le arrebataba mi varita de sus manos y salía de la habitación, dejándo a un idiota sangrando por la nariz y una cualquiera acostada sobre su cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: confrontamiento

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de las habitaciones. Draco venía detrás de mí. Ahora tenía la camisa abotonada y su nariz había dejado de sangrar. De repente me dio un enorme deseo de herirlo nuevamente. Así le podría cobrar el daño emocional que acababa de hacerme. Pero me contuve. En esos momentos lo que realmente necesitaba era estar sola para que nadie pudiera verme llorar, pues no podría contener las lágrimas mucho más tiempo.

—Pansy, detente —gritó Draco en forma de mandato. La furia estaba impregnada en su voz.

Me detuve al instante. Estaba demasiado indignada como para seguir moviéndome. ¿Cómo podía estar furioso conmigo? ¡El había provocado todo este asunto! ¡El me estaba siendo infiel!

—No vuelvas a hablarme así, maldito infeliz —le dije haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabra mientras apuntaba con mi dedo índice hacia su cara.

—¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? —respondió Draco agarrándome la mandíbula con fuerza. Me quedé inmóvil. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y supe que no podría para de llorar. Él aflojó su agarre y luego apartó la mano.

—No quise hacer eso —dijo pasándose la mano por en cabello y recuperando la compostura.— Fue un impulso, lo siento.

—¿Entonces la chica en tu cama también se debe a un impulso? —le dije con ironía.

—Así es, Pansy. Ella no es nadie. Yo... —Draco dudo por un segundo y luego continuó: — te amo a ti.

—¡Ésto no es amor, Draco! —le grité perdiendo la paciencia. Las lágrimas salían una tras de otra. Quería correr y esconderme. Era muy humillante llorar en público. Eso te hace ver débil y vulnerable pero después de todo así era como me sentía.

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! —ahora Draco también gritaba.— ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

Estaba harta de esta situación así que me volteé, bajé los últimos escalones y caminé hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡No me dejes hablando sólo, Pansy! —Draco me estaba siguiendo hacia la puerta. Todas las personas que estaban en la Sala Común nos estaban mirando.

—¿Quieres hablar? ¡Entonces hablemos! Pero dime, Draco. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? ¿Sobre lo imbécil que eres? Aunque también podríamos hablar de la idiota que estaba en tu habitación. Probablemente quede embarazada y obviamente no podrá contar con alguien tan poco hombre como tú.

Había gritado lo suficientemente alto como para que todos allí se enteraran. Eso era lo que quería, humillarlo públicamente. Draco se habia so rojado y miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente. Pero no me sentí mejor luego de esto. Nada me haría sentir mejor que estar sola. Así que aprovechando que Draco estaba distraído, salí de la Sala Común y comencé a correr hacia la puerta principal del castillo. 


End file.
